


All Your Kissing I've Been Missing

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, One useless lesbian and one who knows what she wants, Random & Short, Shorts, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all the Sansaery prompts I've written.None of these are connected or in the same universe unless otherwise implied.First chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bu9gy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bu9gy/gifts), [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts), [twentyfivepercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyfivepercent/gifts), [winchesterxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterxgirl/gifts).



> Title from 'Sweeter' by Jess Penner.

  1. Table of Contents
  2. How many times are you going to roll out that crust? -As many times as I need to! My grandmother’s apple pie recipe needs a perfect crust! || for bu9gy
  3. Meet-cute at parents’ ugly sweater party || for wheresarizona
  4. Snowed in and stir-crazy || for twentyfivepercent
  5. We're both taking our dogs out at the same time every night. It's freezing. It was bound to happen. || for winchesterxgirl




	2. How many times are you going to roll out that crust? -As many times as I need to! My grandmother’s apple pie recipe needs a perfect crust! || for bu9gy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Baking

“Isn’t that pie in the oven yet?” Sansa asked, practically lounging in the stool as she propped her head in her hand. 

Margaery’s response was merely a furious glance in her direction as she crumpled up the pie crust once more to start again. “As many times as I need to! My grandmother’s apple pie recipe needs a perfect crust.” 

Sansa shrugged. “If you say so.” 

“You are infuriating,” Marg huffed under her breath. “You might look a bit more put upon, darling. This _is_ the first time I’m seeing my family since we announced our shift in relationship status. Definitely the first time we’re hosting a dinner in our home. _Our_ home.” 

Sansa couldn’t help but smile at her dear, sweet, overly anxious girlfriend. “Marg. If I was freaking out, we’d get nothing done. Plus, I’m saving that for when we have my family over. And one last thing. The more you work the pie crust, the tougher it becomes.” 

Margaery sighed heavily as she glanced down at the likely leathery textured crust she’d rolled out at least four times already. She glanced up at Sansa and realized she was at a crossroads. She could either have a conniption or… 

“Let’s give the old woman something to pick apart other than our housekeeping, eh?” Margaery slid the crust into the pan and dumped the apples in on top of it. 


	3. Meet-cute at parents’ ugly sweater party || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Ugly Holiday Sweaters, One useless lesbian and one who knows what she wants

The Tyrells had come from very far away, according to Catelyn. All in the hopes that Sansa would take a liking to their oldest son, Willas. 

Fat chance. Nothing against Willas, but he was a bit too masculine for Sansa’s tastes. 

It was all very old-fashioned and barbaric. But Catelyn held out hope that there was a man out there for her oldest daughter. It would be a political marriage to be certain as if Sansa would ever agree to one. She’d maintained that she was perfectly happy being alone. 

But, Mum had other plans that included Willas Tyrell. 

And apparently, the way to ensure her plans came to fruition was an ugly jumper party for the Feast of the Father. 

Sansa had worked long and hard to ensure that she was wearing the ugliest jumper of them all. With a neon orange dire wolf leaping from her chest with her glittering, sequin-encrusted heart between its teeth. She’d even made a blood puddle on the bottom of the jumper out of metallic knit. 

Okay, so Arya had helped come up with the design, but Sansa had done all the sewing. And Catelyn hated it, so mission accomplished. She couldn’t even make eye contact with Sansa after seeing what she came downstairs wearing. Mission more than accomplished. 

As Sansa stood alone by the punch bowl, sipping some sickly sweet concoction that needed more alcohol to be palatable, she heard a soft chuckle. 

Turning, she came face to face with Margaery Tyrell, the only member of the family she’d yet to meet. A flush rose in her cheeks and she stumbled over her words. “Oh… hello… you’re Margaery, I assume?” 

She recognized Margaery from her very popular Instagram account, of which she was a devout follower. But Margaery had so many followers, surely she wouldn’t notice Sansa. She _had_ followed her back. And she liked every selfie Sansa posted, but they’d never truly interacted before, so she had to assume it was purely for appearances. 

“You’d assume correctly…” Margaery replied, smiling as she moved to stand beside Sansa. She reached out and touch the face of the dire wolf on Sansa’s jumper and she immediately felt embarrassed for wearing it. Margaery’s own jumper was, of course, gorgeous. There was a white rose in a nest of vines. The petals of the rose appeared to be dipped in red paint. Margaery ran a fingertip around one of the dire wolf’s fangs. “I love this, by the way. I only wish I’d had the forethought to do something similar myself…” 

“Well… I mean… I was really just going out of my way to annoy my mother…” Sansa laughed. “I don’t normally… I’m not this… I don’t--” 

Margaery laughed and shook her head. “You don’t have to explain it to me. Mothers think they know what’s best for us, don’t they? Mine certainly does, introducing me to every eligible young man in Westeros. If only she’d take the time to introduce the ladies with such ferocity, perhaps I’d be married by now.” She punctuated with a wink and changed the topic so quickly, it nearly gave Sansa whiplash. “Do you mind if I take a picture of us, Sansa? For my Instagram?” She pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. 

So… Margaery… she preferred ladies? Is that what she’d said? And now she wanted… Did she want a selfie with Sansa? What-- 

_Speak, Sansa. Speak._

“Oh! Oh, certainly… I would--” she stammered. 

“You can take one too, for yours… and tag me, alright?” Margaery smiled as she held her phone out in front of them. Sansa smiled at the screen, smiled at the two of them huddled close so they could both be in the picture. Margaery had this warmth radiating from her. And she smelled heavenly. Like sweet peas and vanilla. 

As Sansa pulled out her own phone to repeat the selfie, Margaery dropped a bomb on her that might have been responsible for her noticeably larger grin in the second photo: “I’ll tag you as well, Sansa.” 

“You… you know my account then?” 

“Oh yes. I wish you posted more, but yes.” 

“I really should. Post more.” 

“I know I would appreciate it,” Margaery said, grinning as she leaned close again so Sansa could snap the picture. 

Sansa couldn’t really reply, her brain had exploded. But she retained enough wherewithal to smile and take the picture. She likely looked dazed. 

She found she didn’t really care about that. 


	4. Snowed in and stir-crazy || for twentyfivepercent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship

Margaery dropped the book she’d been reading to the coffee table and instead, curled up beside Sansa like a needy cat. 

Her Sansa smirked but didn’t look up from her book. “Finished already?” 

“Not even close,” Marg replied, plucking Sansa’s book from her fingers as well. “We can’t Netflix and Chill because the internet’s out, and I expect with that blizzard roaring outside, there’s more than enough chill for anyone… so let’s just get warm instead, hmm?” 

“How do you propose we get warm?” asked Sansa, clearly teasing her, because even as she spoke, she pulled the throw blanket on the back of the sofa over the both of them. 

“I’ll show you how we warm up in Highgarden if you show me how you stay warm in Winterfell…” 

“Deal,” Sansa replied, closing the distance between them with a kiss. 


	5. We're both taking our dogs out at the same time every night. It's freezing. It was bound to happen. || for winchesterxgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Neighbors AU

Her neighbor had a cute dog. A little orange Pomeranian. And that orange Pomeranian had a really cute owner. 

Sansa had taken the time to admire both dog and owner for different reasons over the past few weeks. She had a brand new Corgi pup named Lady, who was taking to being housebroken like an absolute champ. She had also synchronized her bladderly activities with their hot neighbor’s pom. 

If Sansa’s count was correct, this was the twelfth time she’d locked eyes with the pretty pom-owner, and she figured that since they were neighbours and dog owners, she had enough material to warrant an introduction. 

Her breath came out in puffs in front of her, and she really wished she was wearing something cuter than a hoodie and flannel pyjamas, but it couldn’t be helped. 

“Hi, I’m Sansa,” she said, her voice breaking the relative silence. Her neighbor turned and smiled widely, despite the cold and the nature of the reason for their meeting. 

“Hullo, Sansa. I was wondering when you’d come over and say hi. I’m Margaery. Call me Marg, though.” She held out her hand, tugging off a glove first. 

“Marg,” she repeated, Tugging off her own glove and enclosing Marg’s surprisingly warm hand in hers. Gods, she hoped she wasn’t too cold. “It’s so nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” Margaery replied. 


End file.
